bendición o maldición
by LadyDragon97
Summary: Se suponía que mi voz era un regalo, destinada a traer alegría al mundo. Pero no todo es lo que nos esperamos. O como un trabajo para la universidad se convirtió en un fanfic.


Mi madre lo llamo un regalo. Ella solía decirme que mi voz era la más hermosa que había en la tierra, me decía que una voz como la mía era un regalo más allá de los grandes tesoros de la vida. Pero cada vez que abría mi boca, cada vez que una melodía escapaba de mis labios, solo veía destrucción. No había belleza o gloria solo había dolor y caos.

La primera vez que cante, un hada se me acercó. Ella flotaba por las rocas que se encontraban alrededor de la playa mientras me miraba, fascinada por mi melodía. Cuando terminé, ella aplaudió y chilló, no pude evitar sonreír. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y en ese momento, no había nada más hermoso que sus ojos mirando los míos. Empezamos a hablar mucho. Todos los días la encontraba junto a esas rocas y nos contábamos historias.

Su nombre era Tiky, ella siempre me contaba que había más allá de la playa en la que yo vivía. Sus historias sobre las grandes montañas e interminables praderas alegraban mi día, Tiky solía traerme pequeños regalos, como flores o frutas y a cambio de esto y sus historias ella me pedía que le cantara.

Yo cumplía con su petición y durante cada canción ella no dejaba de verme a los ojos. Pero un día, ella no me miraría a los ojos. En su lugar, ella tembló y colapso en las rocas.

"Cántame," ella grazno. "Cántame." Me estremecí y cuando una melodía se escapó de mis labios, podía escuchar miles de voces dentro de mi cabeza gritarme a la vez. Canté incluso cuando todo comenzó a sentirse mal. Su cabeza se inclinó suavemente sobre las rocas mientras cerraba los ojos. Nunca volvería a ver esos ojos abiertos, nunca vería esos hermosos ojos mirando los míos de nuevo. Y cuando la última nota flotaba en el aire, una lágrima rodó por mi rostro. Mi voz me había traído a esta hada, y mi voz había permitido que se la llevaran. Nunca permitiría que volvería a doler.

Esa misma noche busque un lugar en la playa, donde la marea no movería la arena y excave una pequeña tumba para ella. Las lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos lentamente mientras cantaba una de sus canciones favoritas, una vez terminada mi canción me prometí a mí misma una sola cosa.

"Nunca volveré a cantar."

La próxima vez que canté, pasó un tritón. Me sorprendió que me escuchara, considerando que la melodía que cantaba ahora era tan silenciosa que era apenas audible bajo el agua. Pero, sin embargo, sus ojos se aferraron a mí de la misma manera que una tela empapada se aferra a la piel de los humanos. Bajo su mirada, me sentí audaz. Canté y él parecía más encantado. Él me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa. No era lo mismo, pero era algo.

Pero cuando terminé lo que sea que eso fuera pareció cambiar. Sus ojos nunca sostuvieron ese mismo brillo satinado que los de ella. En el fondo, tenían un brillo amenazador, enmascarado solo por la expresión amistosa que tenía. Me congelé cuando él se acercó, cuando alzó una mano maliciosa y la colocó sobre mi hombro. Intenté retroceder, pero él fue más rápido. Sollocé mientras su mano acariciaba bruscamente mi cuerpo, atreviéndose a hacer cosas indescriptibles. Cuando se fue, mi garganta parecía haberse cerrado. Mi voz lo trajo aquí, mi voz le dio la impresión de que estaba bien. Nunca permitiría que volvería a doler.

"Nunca volveré a cantar."

Habían pasado años antes de que me atreviera a abrir la boca. Canté desesperada por encontrar la belleza que mi madre había enfatizado tan fervientemente. Canté tentativamente, mis ojos se movían rápidamente de un lado a otro. Se sentía bien cantar, pero nunca duraba. Esa noche fue cuando el barco se hundió. El Titanic era como lo llamaban los humanos. El nombre había viajado con los vientos a través del océano para encontrarme, perseguirme.

Pero esta vez era diferente. Parecía que no podía conjurar ni una pizca de remordimiento. Mientras los humanos trepaban por los muebles y se agarraban unos a otros, gritaban y lloraban, solo miraba con ojos insensibles. Debería sentir simpatía, sentirme frustrada, pero solo me sentía cansada. Me sentía cansada de culparme constantemente. Mi voz era hermosa, sí. Había atraído a muchos, pero solo había dejado dolor y destrucción a su paso. Pero nada del ese dolor ni de esa destrucción fue mi culpa. No fue mi culpa.

"Nunca volveré a cantar ... con la creencia de que mi voz causó mi sufrimiento."

Entonces canté, mi corazón se llenó de venganza. Mi voz envió ondas a través del agua mientras cantaba más fuerte. Canté mientras veía a los humanos ahogarse. Canté incluso cuando un extraño se me acercó. Canté mientras él se presentaba pensando que él también caería en la desgracia, pero cuando él solo se quedó quieto esperando que terminara comprendí que él no era como los otros, entonces me detuve.

"Soy Félix," repitió. "Del Inframundo." Lo miré a los ojos, esta vez no con la ingenuidad de una chica que buscaba desesperadamente amor y atención, sino con un ardiente deseo de comprender. El aire estaba cargado de silencio mientras nos mediamos el uno al otro con la mirada. Todavía no había dicho nada significativo, pero ya estaba cautivada. Era hermoso sin lugar a dudas, sin embargo, por lo que sabía era un maestro de la destrucción.

"Quizás somos similares en muchos aspectos," se me escaparon las palabras antes de que pudiera detenerlas. Félix simplemente sonrió, no la sonrisa egoísta del hada ni la sonrisa lujuriosa del tritón, sino una sonrisa fría de comprensión.

"Me tienes con esa voz," dijo suavemente, pero sabía que no solo era un alago. Las palabras del Diablo pesan mucho en el mundo y entendí que de alguna manera se estaba entregando a mí. La idea del poder me emocionó. "Tu voz es un regalo, es belleza y es destrucción. Pero ha significado que te has rodeado de traidores, te has culpado por sus actos. Pero no es tu culpa que el hada haya muerto, ni es tu culpa que el tritón sobrepasara sus límites," explicó. Con cada frase, dio un paso hacia mí y el fuego en sus ojos me atrapó.

"Me ofrezco a cambio de que gobiernes el infierno a mi lado." Mi mente gritaba. Es un truco, tenía que ser así, pero todos esos años de impotencia habían dejado un hambre insaciable por algo, lo que fuera.

No, no cualquier cosa; poder, control, libertad dentro de mí misma. Sacrifique muchos años culpándome de cosas que estaban fuera de mi control. Había pasado demasiadas horas tratando de silenciarme, de esconder aquello que me identificaba. El precio de esos años ya era demasiado alto. Nunca podría pagar un precio mayor.

Coloque mi mano en su palma extendida y caminamos por la orilla del mar, nuestros hombros rozando uno contra otro. Mi voz era hermosa y causó destrucción, el caos era parte de su belleza. Y ahora, con Félix a mi lado, me sentí liberada.

"Nunca me culparé otra vez."

La sonrisa de Félix creció con lo que pude identificar como orgullo ante mis palabras, lentamente me guío hasta una pequeña caverna. Soltó mi mano y se acercó a una de sus paredes tocándola levemente antes de indicarme que entrara.

Los rumores sobre el inframundo eran todos falsos, ahora podía ver eso con mis propios ojos. Félix camino a mi lado mientras yo tomaba todo lo que me rodeaba, flores que nunca había visto, aves extrañas con plumas tan negras como la noche.

Luego de caminar por unos minutos llegamos a una mansión que descansaba en el centro de un valle. Al entrar tuve que tomarme unos minutos para respirar, la decoración era hermosa y de un gusto exquisito, pero tomando en cuenta quien era su dueño, esto no tendría que sorprenderme.

Nos sentamos en una pequeña sala cuyos sillones se sentían como estar sobre una bola de algodón, por mucho que me gustara esta pequeña burbuja de felicidad que me rodeaba aún tenía preguntas.

"¿Porque me necesitas?" Las palabras se escaparon antes de que pudiera impedirlo. El sirviente que había traído té prácticamente desapareció de la sala, seguramente no creía correcto escuchar esta conversación.

"Necesitaba a alguien que pudiera causar el mismo caos y destrucción que yo," Su suave voz era relajante, pero yo debía estar atenta a cada palabra pues, como dicen los humanos el diablo está en los detalles. "Busque durante meces cuando el rumor de tu voz llego con el viento, en mejores circunstancias habría llegado antes de que el mundo te traicionara."

Sus palabras eran dulces y medidas, dignas de quien engaña por oficio. Pero él no era el primero que me engaña en mi vida, con eso en mente me enderece y tome un sorbo del té pensando en cada una de las palabras que debía decir.

"¿Desde cuándo el rey del inframundo necesita ayuda?"

Ante mi pregunta Félix solo rio en voz baja, dejo su taza sobre la pequeña mesita y me miro directamente a los ojos. Su mirada prometía poder y triunfo.

"Cuando llevas más de cien siglos realizando el mismo trabajo te quedas sin ideas," Ante esto yo solo alcé una ceja sin poder creer que esto pudiera ser verdad "Veraz el día que me enteré de lo que tu voz era capaz de hacer con la mente de otros sabía que eras perfecta para mí. Luego el mundo te apuñalo por la espalda y eso te cambio, te hizo más perfecta a mis ojos. Si lo que deseas es venganza yo te ayudare a vengarte de todos, lo único que pido a cambio es que crees caos sin fin a mi lado."

"Ya veo..." Tome otro poco del té y mirando al techo decidí que es lo que haría. "Gobernare a tu lado, creare caos a cada paso que dé y todos temerán el sonido de mi voz."

"No todos..." Félix interrumpió tomando mi mano y besando mis nudillos. "Yo lo amare y estoy seguro de que las almas en pena que viven aquí amaran tu dulce voz."

Ante esto yo solo pude reír, tal parece que mi voz no era para los vivos más que sufrimiento y caos, pero para los muertos era una dulce melodía que los ayudaba en su miseria.

"Ahora que lo pienso... nunca preguntaste mí nombre." Mencione con una pequeña risa, a lo que Félix solo sonrió y parándose frente a mí hizo una exagerada reverencia.

"Yo ya me eh presentado, pero sería un honor saber el nombre de esta hermosa dama."

Decidí seguirle el juego y yo también me puse de pie e hice una reverencia.

"Mi nombre es Marinette."


End file.
